Troublemaker - Memories of you
by 2nanna2
Summary: Hazel Carissa Saints er en yderst usædvanlig pige, med nogle yderst usædvanlige navne. Hun bliver oftest kaldt troublemaker - ballademager. En dag havner hun på U.S.S. Enterprise D., med hjælp fra hendes specielle onkel, men kan hun klare sig uden at lave ballade? Og hvad sker der, da hun starter et venskab med William Riker? [Fuld beskrivelse m.m., senere.]
1. Fuld beskrivelse!

Hazel Carissa Saints, eller Cazel, som nogen kalder hende, ligner måske nok en nogenlunde almindelig ung dame på nitten år. Men det er hun ikke. For når hun ikke bliver kaldt Cazel, Harissa, eller andre sammentrækninger af hendes usædvanlige navne, bliver hun kaldt troublemaker. Fordi det er lige præcis det hun er. En ballademager, der nogle gange ikke selv kan gøre for det. Hun tiltrækker sig opmærksomhed, og for det meste går det helt galt. Hendes yderst specielle onkel, der har taget sig af hende efter hun blev forældreløs som trettenårig, ved godt hvor hun har genet fra, men kan andre opdage det? Han skaffer hende en stilling på U.S.S. Enterprise D, i teknikken, men holder hun sig helt væk fra ballade? Efter hun begynder at snakke med førsteofficer Riker, vil hendes hemmelighed så blive afsløret, eftersom han og resten af besætningen allerede har truffet hendes onkel? Ang. aldersgrænser, osv., jeg er ikke rigtigt kommet igang endnu, så jeg ændrer det måske, jeg er ret usikker.


	2. Prolog

_"Trouble, troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name, oh oh oh, I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain."_

Hazel. Carissa. Cazel. Harissa. Miss Saints. De mest normale navne jeg er kendt under, de navne, som folk for det meste kender når de møder mig. Men så lærer de mig bedre at kende, jeg laver ballade, for det meste helt uden det er min skyld. Så kommer navne igen. Troublemaker; ballademager. Sådan nogle. Men størstedelen lærer mig aldrig rigtigt at kende, for de trækker sig ligeså stille væk fra mig, for at undgå selv at komme i ballade. Så med mindre du er i familie med mig, eller rent faktisk ikke har noget imod ballade, og sådan noget, så vil du nok ikke komme særlig tæt på mig, og hvem jeg egentligt er. Selvfølgelig er der den tredje mulighed. At jeg trækker dig ind i mit univers. At jeg holder så godt fast, at du ikke kan give slip før du sikkert får nok og fortryder. Men selvom jeg har tænkt over hvis det skulle hænde, er det ikke rigtigt sket, for de eneste det er sket for, er de personer der stadig er blevet hos mig, og som kun er blevet trukket lidt af vejen, resten er de såmænd vandret selv. Eller altså.. Det er ikke sket, før nu.


	3. Kapitel et

_"You had me hooked again, from the minute you sat down."_

Ankomsten til Enterprise var der heldigvis ikke gjort noget dramatisk ud af. Jeg havde snakket med kaptajnen, Jean-Luc Picard, om at jeg helst ikke ville gøre noget som for eksempel, at han og nogle af de andre besætningsmedlemmer bød mig velkommen, som de åbenbart plejede at gøre. Jeg forklarede, at jeg ikke brød mig specielt om sådan noget, og jeg bare syntes det var akavet. Han forstod, og holdte da også sit løfte.  
Så tidligt om morgenen, omkring klokken syv, var jeg blevet teleporteret ind på Enterprise, hvor Picard alene, plus altså dem som normalt ved i teleporten, havde præsenteret sig selv, og vi var gået hen til en af elevatorene. Derefter havde en flink fyr ved navn Geordi La Forge, (blind, men han havde noget metalhalløj foran øjnene, kaldt et visir, mørk i huden, lidt lavere end mig, og så arbejdede han i teknikken, ligesom jeg skulle), afløst kaptajnen, for at vise mig mine værelser, og forhåbentligt kommer vi til at blive på god fod med hinanden.  
Nu sad jeg og pakkede ud, lagde i skuffer, stillede på hylder, og til sidst var der ikke særlig meget tilbage, det havde nærmest allerede personlighed. Til sidst sad jeg med nogle billedrammer i hænderne. Det første var af mine forældre og jeg, da jeg var to, det næste, også med os tre, nu var jeg bare næsten tretten, det var taget lige før ulykken.  
Det sidste var taget for nogle måneder siden, på min nittenårs fødselsdag. Det forestillede mine tre bedste venner, Jess, Sally og Ty, bag dem stod min onkel, som dog havde taget en slags tropehjelm på, så man kunne ikke se halvdelen af hans ansigt, og til sidst jeg selv, ved siden af ham. Vi smilede alle sammen til kameraet, som var i hænderne på min faster. Jeg begyndte ligefrem selv at smile, af at se på det.

Jeg satte billederne fra mig, på et af bordene, og rejste mig op. Hurtigt efter havde jeg skiftet til min gule uniform, som føltes dejlig mod huden. Så smuttede jeg ud på en af de mange korridore på skibet, mens jeg prøvede at finde baren, eller Ten Forward, som den blev kaldt. Med hjælp fra hovedcomputeren, som i øvrigt er fantastisk til at guide en, nåede jeg endelig frem. Da de automatiske døre gled til side, fik jeg øje på noget af det mest hyggelige jeg nogensinde har set. Der var selve baren, hvor et par stykker sad, og så var der borde, med et par stykker rundt om de fleste. Jeg genkendte Geordi fra tidligere, som stod sammen med en mand, der nok nærmere var klingon, og en mørkhåret mand med skæg, som fangede min interesse, men han var lidt for langt væk. Det var lige før at jeg gik hen for at snakke med bartenderen, da en person, der lød yderst meget som Geordi, kaldte på mig. Jeg drejede rundt, og ganske vist, det var ham.  
"Miss Saints!" Jeg gik med sikre skridt hen imod dem, mens jeg prøvede at undgå, at snuble. Nu fik jeg også diskret et nærmere kig på den mørkhårede mand. Hans hår var strøget tilbage, han havde blå øjne, rød uniform, var måske nok i trediverne, og så han yderst godt ud. Han var så godt nok også mindst syv centimeter højere end mig, men jeg overlever nok. Jeg fik ikke rigtigt kigget på klingonen, før Geordi præsenterede dem for mig.  
"Miss Saints, det her er Lieutenant Commander Worf," han nikkede mod klingonen, "og First Commander William T. Riker." Havde han virkelig den anden vigtigste stilling på skibet? Wow. Jeg nikkede til dem, og gav først Worf hånden. Lige inden jeg gav Riker hånden, begyndte Geordi at præsentere mig.  
"Og det her er Lieutenant Ensign Ha.." Han nåede ikke at snakke færdigt, for mens Rikers og mine hænder stadig rørte hinanden, fortalte jeg videre.  
"Mit fulde navn er Hazel Carissa Saints, men da det er så langt kalder mange mig bare for et af navnene, sammentrækninger, eller Miss Saints." Riker smilede lidt til mig, og det beroligede mig nærmest, for han havde et utrolig dejligt smil. Geordi gjorde tegn til at vi kunne sætte os ved et tomt bord i nærheden, og jeg nikkede bare, og fulgte med. Jeg endte overfor Riker, med Worf og Geordi på hver sin side. "Så.. Miss Saints, eller Hazel," startede Riker, "kan du fortælle noget om dig selv?" Jeg nikkede.  
"Ja, altså.. Hvad skal jeg starte med? Hmm. Jeg plejer at rejse rundt forskellige steder, med mine venner og min onkel. For et par måneder siden var min faster også på besøg, da det var min fødselsdag, hun plejer normalt også at rejse rundt, men alene. Min onkel havde åbenbart mødt hende dagen inden, og havde overtalt hende til at komme med. Den dag blev jeg nitten.. Da jeg var tretten skete der en ulykke .. Siden da har jeg været sammen med min onkel og mine tre bedste venner." Jeg så ordentligt på dem, og lagde mærke til, at de rent faktisk havde lyttet efter.  
"Hey, vi er i samme båd," sagde Riker, "jeg mistede min mor som toårig, og Worf mistede sine forældre i den klingonske krig som lille." Jeg nikkede bare. Der var stille lidt, og jeg sad bare og så ned i bordet, indtil jeg løftede blikket og opdagede, at Riker havde siddet og betragtet mig. Da han så jeg gengældte blikket, begyndte han at smile, og jeg smilede igen; En underlig varme bredte sig over hele min krop. Vi sad lidt og kiggede hinanden i øjnene, da jeg kom på noget andet om mig selv, som måske, måske ikke, var godt at sige.  
"Og ja.. Så har jeg helt vildt let ved at komme i ballade." De kiggede på mig.  
"Ballade?" spurgte Worf.  
"Ja," svarede jeg. "Som.. Går ind i ting, vælter ting, provokerer folk som ikke skal provokeres, laver stort postyr, sådan noget.. For det meste er det ikke engang med vilje."


	4. Kapitel to

_"I felt my heart was trying to find a place for you to stay, a place where I'd feel safe."_

Vi havde alle fire siddet og snakket i et pænt stykke tid, og klokken var blevet halv ni. Min ene bedste veninde ville komme på besøg for at se hvordan jeg havde det klokken tre, så der var stadigvæk lang tid. Pludselig fangede noget i kanten af min øjenkrog min opmærksomhed, noget jeg ikke havde lagt mærke til før. Jeg drejede hovedet, mens de andre snakkede videre, og ja, det var hvad jeg havde troet det var.  
"Er her et klaver?" spurgte jeg ivrigt.  
"Ja," svarede Geordi. "Du kan måske spille noget for os?" Jeg nikkede, og da jeg rejste mig op, var stolen ved at vælte. Selvfølgelig, allerede nu begyndte det at gå galt. Heldigvis nåede jeg at tage fat i stoleryggen inden den væltede, og pustede lettet ud. Jeg hørte nogen grine lidt, og vendte mig om for at se Riker kigge på mig igen. Jeg gik op af et par trappetrin og stod på en lille forhøjning. Jeg satte mig på klaverbænken og noterede at de alle tre var fulgt med, og satte sig igen, nu ved et bord to meter fra klaveret. Jeg slog den klap op der er foran tangenterne, og kiggede igen på dem.  
"Er I sikre på jeg må spille?" De nikkede. Jeg begyndte at spille, og synge stille til.

_"I was so high I did not recognize_  
_The fire burning in his eyes_  
_The chaos that controlled my mind_  
_Whispered goodbye and he got on a plane_  
_Never to return again_  
_But always in my heart"_

Jeg følte nærmest deres blik i nakken på mig, og jeg prøvede mit bedste på ikke at blive nervøs.

_"This love has taken its toll on me_  
_He said goodbye too many times before_  
_And his heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore"_

Jeg var ikke sikker på om jeg skulle spille videre, da det næste vers åbenlyst var om sex, og ja.. Jeg havde jo kun lige mødt dem. Men, jeg spillede alligevel videre.

_I tried my best to feed his appetite_  
_Keep him coming every night_  
_So hard to keep him satisfied_  
_Kept playing love like it was just a game_  
_Pretending to feel the same_  
_Then turn around and leave again_

Så kiggede jeg tilbage på dem med blussende kinder, mest på Riker, som for at spørge om jeg skulle spille videre. Han havde nok også fattet referencen, for han sad med et smørret grin (som i øvrigt fik mit hjerte til at banke bare lidt hurtigere), og nikkede.  
_  
This love has taken its toll on me_  
_He said goodbye too many times before_  
_And his heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Jeg sprang direkte videre til bridgen, uden tøven, og spillede derefter resten af sangen færdig.  
_  
__I'll fix these broken things_  
_Repair your broken wings_  
_And make sure everything's alright_  
_My pressure on your hips_  
_Sinking my fingertips_  
_Into every inch of you_  
_Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_He said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And his heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_He said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And my heart is breaking in front of me_  
_He said Goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_He said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And his heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..."_

Jeg havde åbenbart fået en del opmærksomhed, som sædvanligt, for da jeg rejste mig op for at spørge om Riker, Geordi og Worfs meninger, var folk begyndt at klappe. Jeg nejede hurtigt, og kiggede ud mod publikum, og så hastede jeg hen imod de eneste jeg rigtigt ønskede opmærksomhed fra på det tidspunkt. Jeg følte mig stadig lidt varm i kinderne, og det hjalp ikke forfærdeligt meget, at Riker stadig sad og smilede smilet fra før, over hele femøren.  
"Så altså.. Hvordan var det?" Jeg så på dem, nysgerrig efter at høre deres meninger, specielt en hvis First Commander's.  
"Du sagde du kunne spille.. Du kan da både spille godt og synge!" sagde Geordi, hvorefter Worf nikkede. Inden Riker kunne sige hvad han syntes, eller overhovedet nikke, lød en stemme fra det lille slags emblem næsten"Worf og La Forge til teknikken," sagde den. De nikkede, jeg takkede dem hurtigt alle havde siddende på sin uniform, fra Worfs uniform, og vinkede lidt. Så rettede jeg mit blik mod Riker, der lige som jeg, smilede.  
"Først og fremmest er jeg enig med Geordi, Hazel, du har da talent! Jeg spiller selv trombone, så det ville da være sjovt hvis vi kunne spille sammen en dag." Jeg nikkede og smilede lidt mere, det lød fantastisk. "Eller altså.." Jeg var lige ved at blive nervøs da han tilføjede: "Hvis jeg altså må kalde dig Hazel." Jeg grinte lidt og nikkede. "Det er helt fint med mig." Han nikkede, åbenbart tilfreds, jeg tjekkede mit ur. Nu var den kvart i ni, og jeg havde fået at vide af Geordi, at jeg skulle møde i teknikken klokken 10:30, altså om en time og tre kvarter. "Undskyld mig, men jeg tror jeg skal til at gå til mine kvarterer, da jeg skal mødes med Geordi i teknikken om næsten to timer.." Jeg rejste mig op, og skulle til at gå, da Riker sagde noget.  
"Altså, jeg kan godt følge dig derhen, jeg skal alligevel hen på broen om tre kvarter, så det skulle der nok være tid til."

Riker, eller Will, siden han kaldte mig ved mit fornavn, var utroligt godt selskab, selv når man gik hen af korridorene. Han snakkede, grinede, og var i det hele taget bare en tryg person. _Måske kan vi endda blive venner. Eller mere. Åh Hazel, hvem prøver du at narre? _Jeg sukkede, og Will kiggede undrende på mig.  
"Hvad er der?" spurgte han. "Ikke noget.. Jeg kom bare til at tænke på noget umuligt." _Lad være med at spørge, du skal ikke spørge Will, hvis han gør det! _ Og selvfølgelig skulle universet modsætte sig mine tanker og jeg, ved at lade ham spørge.  
"Hvad var det?" Vi stod nu foran døren til min lille bolig, vi trådte ind, og inden jeg overhovedet ville forsøge at svare på hans spørgsmål, satte jeg mig i den blå sofa.  
"Altså.. Jeg sagde jo at jeg tit kom i ballade, ikke?" Han nikkede interesseret, og satte sig ved siden af mig. "Altså, det sker ret tit. Hver gang jeg kommer til et nyt sted, sker der noget, igen, og igen, og igen .. Ligeså stille begynder de at skubbe sig væk fra mig. De fleste vil jo ikke selv i ballade, have skylden, eller sådan noget. Jeg nævnte også at jeg rejste rundt med mine tre bedste venner. De er ikke bare mine tre bedste venner, de er mine tre eneste venner, plus altså min onkel og faster. Så jeg tænkte bare, at I virker så anderledes her, I er alle sammen flinke, Geordi, Picard, og så dig.. Og jeg håbede at jeg kunne blive venner med dig .. eller Geordi, eller nogen andre."  
Han havde lyttet opmærksomt siden jeg begyndte at snakke, og nu nikkede han. Hans hånd strejfede kort min, men om det var medlidende, eller fordi at han rent faktisk var enig, vidste jeg ikke.  
"Hazel, du skal nok klare det. Jeg vidste heller ikke sikker på om jeg kunne blive rigtigt knyttet til nogen her på skibet, men det lykkedes. Dit tilfælde er måske en anelse," jeg sendte ham et let irriteret blik, selvom jeg stadig smilede, "eller meget, mere kritisk end mit var, men.. Jeg skal nok prøve at være der for dig." Jeg smilede endnu mere. "Og Hazel du virker som en rigtig flink .. og sød pige, så mon ikke nogen vil falde for din charme?" Jeg nikkede.


End file.
